Star Trek Generations
Link titlede:Star_Trek_VII:_Treffen_der_Generationen Series: TNG Original Airdate: 1994-11-18 Production Number: 007 Year: 2371; 2293 (Intro) Stardate: 48650.1 Story by: Rick Berman & Ronald D. Moore & Brannon Braga Teleplay by: Ronald D. Moore & Brannon Braga Directed by: David Carson Two captains. One destiny. A mad scientist plans to destroy an inhabited star system to reach eternal happiness; Captain Picard must enlist the help of the long-presumed-dead Captain Kirk to defeat his plans. Summary In year 2293, the Excelsior Class USS Enterprise-B is launched from Earth orbital drydock. The half-finnished ship leaves for a short test cruise under command of captain John Harriman, carrying several members of the press and three legendary guests: Captain Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov and Captain James Kirk. Their test cruise quickly turns into a rescue mission as two refugee ships send out a distress call. They have been caught to a mysterious energy ribbon in space. Reluctantly, captain Harriman orders the ship to warp. Nothing goes well with the rescue operation. The two refugee ships, Lakul and Robert Fox are crushing in the gravimetric distortions generated by the ribbon. Enterprise tries to free them by venting drive plasma, but it fails. Desperate, Harriman calls for Kirk's help. He springs to action with the order to use the tractor beam. Harriamn sheepishly informs that it won't be installed until Tuesday. Now Kirk continues by moving the Enterprise to transporter range. The help almost comes too late. The other ships explodes, and all passengers of the remaining ship are in temporal flux and cannot be easily transported. With Scott's engineering skills they manage to save some of them before the only remaining ship explodes. Now the Enterprise is caught up in the rift. Scotty comes up with the idea of igniting a photon torpedo in the rift, as it might disrupt the gravimetric distortions and help them break free. Unfortunately, photon torpedoes will arrive on Tuesday. Miracle Worker Scotty thinks that they could modify the main deflector to simulate a photon blast. Harriman offers command of the ship to Kirk and heads to engineering space, but Kirk stops him and takes his place. Background Information Links and References Guest Stars * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as William Riker * Brent Spiner as Data * LeVar Burton as Geordi LaForge * Michael Dorn as Worf * Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi * Malcolm McDowell as Tolian Soran * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Alan Ruck as John Harriman * Jacqueline Kim as Demora Sulu * Jenette Goldstein as Science Officer * Thomas Kopache as Com Officer * Glenn Morshower as Navigator * Tim Russ as Lieutenant * Tommy Hinkley, John Putch, Christine Jansen as Journalists * Michael Mack as Ensign Hayes * Dendrie Taylor as Lieutenant Farrell * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Granville Ames as Transporter Chief * Henry Marshall as Security Officer * Brittany Parkyn as Girl with Teddy Bear * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice * Barbara March as Lursa * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Rif Hutton as Klingon Guard * Brian Thompson as Klingon Helm * Marcy Goldman, Jim Krestalude, Judy Levitt, Kristopher Logan, Gwen Van Dam as El Aurian Survivors * Kim Braden as Picard's Wife * Christopher James Miller as Picard's Nephew * Matthew Collins, Mimi Collins, Thomas Alexander Dekker, Madison Eginton, Olivia Hack as Picard's Kids References Amargosa, Amargosa observatory, Amargosa system, antimatter containment; Antonia; B'Etor; Borg; [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]]; Breen; Butler; champagne; Pavel Chekov; cloaking device; Data; drydock; Du'cha; El-Aurian; emotion chip; [[Enterprise (schooner)|the schooner Enterprise]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]; [[USS Farragut|USS Farragut]]; Forcas III; Guinan, John Harriman; Nexus, Stellar Cartography, trilithium, SS Lakul, SS Robert Fox, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B), USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), Veridian, Veridian III, Veridian IV, Veridian system, VISOR Previous episode: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Star Trek Movies Next movie: Star Trek: First Contact